Suns of the Past
by SoccerActingViolinBookGeek
Summary: What if when Bella went cliff diving she was captured by Victoria? Then Victoria turned her. And then she was picked up by a different coven that works for the Volturi. So how will this end? Will Bella meet Edward again and remember her past?
1. The New Beginning

It had been exactly seventy years. Seventy years since Edward left me in the forest. To 'protect' me. It didn't exactly work out so well did it though? Victoria found me. I remember it all, I remember what happened. I remember the time I realized what had happened to me, and what could never happen again. Let me take you back seventy years. Victoria was there, the mate of James, who my Edward had killed. She wanted me now. Mate for mate. I remember her fierce red hair, blowing around like wild fire. Her pale, blood drained skin. Her bright red eyes, shining with glee. Her chiming voice, so beautiful, but frighting as she whisper in my ear.

"_I am not going to kill you. Oh no. First you will feel the worst pain. The pain of my teeth. I won't bite you though. I will slash you with my teeth, leaving marks so you will never forget me, and what your love did to mine. And then I will bite, but not drink. The pain will last a week. It will burn you. After you have transformed, I will lock you in a room for thirty days, and let the thirst eat you alive. And then, I will burn the room. You along with it." That is what she had whispered to me. Well she had kept that promise. Well almost. She kept her promise about the scars. Across my now beautiful snow white skin were bright red scars, clearly visible against my new skin. Three of them. One across my eye, one across my neck, and one across my stomach. Than she bit me, on the palm of my left hand. I had transformed. For one whole week I laid there, on the ground, screaming, crying, but no one came. I could only hear the laughter of Victoria who never left, unless she went hunting. Then she locked me in the room. I guess she expected me to go mad in there. To be crazy and out of control, but I wasn't. For some reason, I had control. I sat in the corner of that room for thirty days, with my eyes shut, and my mouth burning. She hated that she couldn't get to me there, so she moved onto her next promise. Burning me alive. The only sure way to kill a vampire. I remember her starting the fire, I remember the smell of smoke. I shut my eyes tight, wishing I could cry. I remember sitting there in the dark, images of Edward flashing through my mind. I whispered a soft "I love you Edward", knowing he would never hear it. Then suddenly I heard as clear as day Victoria hissing from outside the room. _

"_Burning one of our own kind! You should be ashamed!", I heard a deep man's voice ring out. It sounded like loud brass bells, ringing through a large hall. I heard him grab her throat and rip her head off. Then the door burst open, and a large, dark skinned man came into the room. In his massive hands were holding Victoria's body and her head. I tried not to look at her._

"_Get out of here! You are very weak! Meet me in front of the building, I'll take care of this woman", he said quickly, his voice quicker than a normals human's voice. I ran out of the room with inhuman speed. Finding my way out of the building was easy. I simply followed my nose. Finally I was out, where she had been keeping me for five months. The smell of the fresh air was calming yet very over whelming. I could suddenly see clearer, smell everything, and hear every noise. A few moments later, the dark man appeared once more. I had already heard what he done. He had thrown Victoria body and head into the fire, but he did not put out the fire. He turned to me, his dark red eyes bore into mine. He had a very broad look to him. His nose was very straight, and his chin stuck forward more than usual, yet he look majestic, mysterious._

"_Quickly now, the police will soon be here. We need to retire to my hideout, and then to feed you. Your eyes are as black as the midnight sky! It's doesn't look like you've drunk anything for weeks!", the man said grabbing my arms with a firm grip, and running through the alleyway the burning building was by. I frowned, feeling my new pointy teeth against my firm lips._

"_I have never drunk blood before, though it has been thirty days since my transformation", I told the man as we ran. The man looked shock, but did not slow his pace._

"_You are only thirty days old? Yet you are so in control! And you seem to know what you are, and yet you don't seem frightened or disturbed. How can you be so young, yet so controlled of your thirst?", the man asked, swerving here or there to avoid peoples eyes, or a building in the way. Finally we reached a large and fancy place. It must have been about thirty stories high. The guy handed me a large hat, which spelled strongly of Victoria. I would have throw up, but my body didn't want to, it couldn't. The a man in a uniform quickly straightened up, and opened the door._

"_W-welcome home m-master Daniels", the old man stuttered, as the man and I pasted. The tall, dark man, who was leading me flashed the doorman a smile. I heard the doorman shiver and gulp. As he walked in everyone in the lobby froze to watch us. He strutted across the lobby, and clicked the up button of the elevator. He turned to me, his voice to quiet for human ears._

"_Holding your breath! Very good technique. I'm surprised your not ripping everyone's heads now as we speak", the man said with a small chuckle, his deep voice so dark,but clear. My mouth swelled with venom at the thought of all the people in the lobby. All the blood... I quickly snapped out of it. If there was one thing I remember about vampires it was that we have a choice. To be blood thirsty monsters, or to be calm, animal eating creatures. It was the thought of Edward's disapproving look in my head that kept me from turning on all the people in this room. That, and I was making sure I couldn't smell them. Finally the elevator came. The man and I got in, and no one joined us. I imagine a man with shining red eyes, and a girl with black eyes that were both extremely beautiful yet frighting at the same time, made people not want to join us in the small compartment. It was best though. I don't know what I would do if a human were to come in here, their scent overwhelming the small space. Actually I knew exactly what I would do. The man pressed the button thirty-two. The highest floor in the place. The man once more turned to me._

"_I have been searching nearly centuries looking for one with your control! To think I came to you by accident! What luck!", the man declared, placing a dark, but marble hard hand on my shoulder. This time I turned to him._

"_Could you please tell me what's going on? I know everything about vampires, and the process, but I don't what I am doing, where I am, who you are, what you want, when...", but the man held up a black hand, chuckling to himself._

"_My dear you truly are something else. Let's get some blood into you before we start asking questions. In fact", he pulled out a cellphone, and pressed the number four. Speed dial I assumed. "I think I can get you some blood the moment we step into the door!" I felt my heart drop. Oh no. He wouldn't call up a human would he? He probably would. The only vampires to be known to follow the animal diet was the Cullens. Besides this man's eyes were a blood red. Human blood. I suddenly heard a soft, female voice. It was the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. Like an angel. I could imagine that this voice belonged to one, with golden curls and red lips._

"_Hi Adam! Are you coming home? Taylor as been running the house like you have been gone for weeks, instead of hours! I do hope you come home soon he's driving everyone mad!", the beautiful voice said. The voice gave a small chuckled, that would've sent chills through my skin if I still had my blood. The man chuckled along, his voice almost a perfect harmony with her's._

"_I'm sure he is. He means well, Taylor. Actually I'm on my way up now, and you'll never guess what I have!", he said excited. I could hear the girl on the other side give a small squeal that sounded like the high note on a piano._

"_Could it possibly be another human? Two rewards in a row?", she asked excitedly. The man shook his head, even though the girl on the other side of the phone could not see._

"_No you aren't getting that lucky! No I have a new vampire. A newborn. Please bring a gallon of O positive to the door. Her eyes are as black as the night sky, and the shadow under her eyes are darker than your purple eyeshadow", the man said seriously. I heard the girl give a small gasp, and then shushing someone._

"_Taylor I need a gallon of O positive now! Adam's bringing home a newborn!", the girl said in a frightened, anxious voice. It was hard to believe such a voice could be worried._

"_Adam I cannot believe you are bringing home a newborn! A newborn! What are you thinking? No wait more like how did you do it? Are we being chased? Should we pack?", the girl asked in a quick hurried voice, that would have been to fast for my normal human ears. The man laughed._

"_You haven't seen her! She's the strangest thing I have ever come by! You'll see for yourself in a few minutes. No you don't need to pack and no we are not being chased. Actually you can remain completely calm. You'll be shocked when you see her!", the man declared. I could almost see the confused look, imaging a girl my age with golden curls, red lips, and completely white skin, like Rosalie almost, though the image in my head was more handsome than Rosalie. The image in my head looked like a noble elf from a book or something. _

"_Okay Adam if you are so sure. Taylor left a gallon by the door, but he is going to meet you outside the elevator. He is curious now, as am I. But I'm so glad it's a girl! In a couple decades we can be shopping partners!", the beautiful, angelic voice exclaimed. I frowned. They were so much like the Cullens. My family..._

_The door opened suddenly and standing before us was a tall, muscular guy. His skin looked to be the color of clouds, but as hard as stone. His eyes were wide, and a bright red that would have scared anyone to death. He had a head of pure gold hair, that hanged a bit in his eyes, which caused him to twitch his head, flipping his hair. Any human woman would have been kissing his feet at the site of him. He had a small dimple in his chin, and smile wrinkles that were probably not noticeable by the human eyes. He was was wearing long, denim, pants, with with a solid blue shirt, and a yellow jacket. He was frowning at me that made me feel guilty even though I had done nothing. A beautiful face like his should never frown. He slowly moved towards me and the man._

"_Adam her eyes are completely black! Like coals in the snow!(they were seriously into describing things) How come you are not holding her back!", the guy asked, his song filled voice asked. It seemed like he was singing, his voice trembling in the middle between atone, and soprano. The man smiled, turning to me, his face in a bright beam as though he had caught a first prize stallion._

"_She's in complete control. Calm as anything. Look at her! She is merely confused, and scared, but not the least bit out of control!", the man said proudly. I would have blushed with such praise, but instead I hid my face in my long red-ish brown hair. The guy looked to the man with surprise._

"_Control? There is no way she can be in control! She must be thirsty beyond belief, not to mention a newborn!", the guy said throwing his hands in the air. I glared at him, my thirst that, thanks to the blond, had become now to much to stand. I turned to the man standing by me._

"_Do you mind? I couldn't help, but overhear you on the phone. I believe you had someone get out a gallon of blood? I don't know if you mind, but thanks to your friend here", I said nodding to the blond haired guy, "my thirst is really burning me alive, though it was quite manageable until I was reminded of it." It was lie. My thirst had been burning me alive for the last thirty days. The reminder had just made it worse, if that was possible. The man turned serious, though I could see a grin behind his straight face._

"_Of course! My room number is 8180. We'll catch up, you run ahead dear", he told me gesturing to the left hall. I nodded my head._

"_Thank you, excuse me gentlemen", and with that I sped towards room 8180, thinking of nothing else but the relief of the blood. It was so close in my reach, only a few paces away. I wasn't thinking. Not of what my Edward would think, not of the two men behind me, not of how the blood had be obtained. Nothing. I finally reached the room. I was about to kick the door down, when the door suddenly opened. I didn't see who had opened it. No all I saw was it. Blood. The smell was so appealing, like freshly cooked brownies, it called to me. _

_I blinked, though I didn't need to. I heard voices behind me, somewhere off in the distance. I looked down at my hands that were covered in blood. I licked them clean, as though it was merely ice-cream. I looked around me. My light blue shirt, that was already torn and battered from Victoria's torturing, was stained deeply by blood. My pale blue skirt was torn as well, and was way shorter than I had remember. I glanced to the side where a large white hat and bucket sat beside me. I sniffed the bucket frowning. I had already licked that clean. My throat felt so much better. The burn was gone, my stomach full. My head was now completely clear. Everything came back to me. Where I was. A tall apartment place or something like that. Who was with. Vampires. At least three of them. Who I was. I was now a vampire. A blood thirsty, beautiful, frightful vampire. I remember Victoria's tortures, and flinched at the thought of them. I remember the burning of thirst and fire. I remember the sting of her teeth. I touched my face, and whimpered. I felt a long deep scar of a cut across my eye. If there was ever a moment I would have cried it would have been then, but no fluids came. I gulped, as I ran a hand down my chin, frightened of what I might fine. I held my breath as my hand came of a long scar that was slashed deep on the left side of my neck. I slowly let out a breath, and lifted up my shirt. Across my pearl white stomach was a huge, red scar. I whimpered again, throwing my head into my hands. I had remember Forks. My Edward, was no longer mine. He had rejected me. He didn't love me. I was merely a pet, a new toy, that grabbed his interest. I remembered all the Cullens were gone. They were no longer my family. And Charlie! Oh poor Charlie! What would he do! The moment Edward had left, I fainted to the ground, and woke up in the arms of Victoria. I had never come home. I had been gone for five months. For five months I had left Charlie. All alone. Helpless. Confused. Scared. Sad. I didn't want to even think how much he would have cried. And Renee! Oh poor Renee all the way in Florida! I wondered who would tell her. What they would tell her. Would they say I had gone missing or would they tell her I was dead? It wouldn't be so hard to believe I had had so many near-death experiences, surely it was about time they became more than experiences. I realized I wouldn't be able to see Charlie ever again. Or Renee. Mostly Renee. I could come back to Forks after a few years, and visit Charlie's grave, but my mother lived in Florida. One of the sunniest places in the world. I would have to wait for spring, when Jacksonville is at it's rainiest. _

_Then I thought of Jacob. My Jake. My sun, my stitch! I should have waited for him! I shouldn't have went cliff diving without him. I was stupid, selfish. I wanted to hear Edward's voice, and so I did. Right before Victoria's bright red hair flowing around in the water. Jake would never know what happened to me. There was something about Jake I was trying to remember, but I couldn't seem to recall it._

_I sighed. I would get through this. I always did. Surely Alice would see a vision of me being a vampire, and Edward would come for me, when it hit me again. Right, I forgot. He doesn't love me, doesn't want me. He would probably just laugh, and mutter a "about time" if Alice had a vision of me now. Suddenly I heard a low, yet soft voice clear it's throat. I turned around to come face to face with a tall boy. He seemed to be my age. His body was tall, and lean, but you could his round muscles through his shirt and on his arms. He was wearing a simple black shirt, and a thin red jacket with a golden outline. He was wearing jeans with rips, and cuts, though it looked as though they were made that way. He was wearing a diamond earring in one of his small ears. His body was very pale, but not completely white like mine, or the blond boy's. His eyes were bright red like the others I had met, but slanted making me guess he was Asian. His nose was small, like his ears. He had messy black hair, and he was grinning at me with his white fangs practically glowing around him. His eyes seemed to twinkle._

"_Ah you're done! Geez I can't believe how much you drank! Then again Adam told us what happened. Thirty days without blood right after your transformation? Good thing vampires can't die, because you surely would have! Here", he said holding out a pale hand. I hesitated, not afraid of him, but of getting blood on him. I grabbed his smooth, white hand, and he lightly me pulled me up to my feet with great ease. I seemed to bounced right up. I landed on my feet with no sound, and for the first time ever, with balance. He frowned._

"_You look horrible! What happened to your face? And your hair? And your...oh yeah right", he said hitting himself in the head, as though he just remembered I had been tortured. He looked me up and down._

"_Don't worry, Camellia will take care of you. Camellia!", the boy called, his voice soft, and smooth. He had a very strange voice, as though he was whispering, but it was loud and clear. Just then a girl just as tall as him came skipping in the room. Like the boy's her eyes were red and slanted, only her's were outlined with dark eyeliner and dark green eyeshadow. Her lips were full, and dark red, though that was probably the lipstick she was using. I sniffed. Sorry lipstick and gloss. It smelled strongly of coconut and kiwi. She had a small pixie nose, and ears like the boy, and her skin was also as smooth and pale as his. Her jet black hair was in a high ponytail, and came down past her shoulders. She had beads, feathers, and ribbons hanging from her hair tie so that they mixed with her hair. Her hair looked as though it had been straightened, then curled at the bottom. She was wearing a strapless, dark purple t-shirt, that came to her knees, and a pair of gold colored pants underneath. Her neck was dressed with long necklaces that held big beads, all different colors, all bright. Her earrings were long, and twirled giving the illusion of a twisted ladder that keeps winding, with was distracting as they changed colors. On one of her arms was a fish-net arming. She was wearing loud bangles, and lots of big rings. The only thing that seemed simple on her, was a diamond bracelet, with a little silver and blue charm. With my new eyes I was able to tell that they were real diamonds. _

_She smiled, allowing her brilliant white teeth to shine against her bright red lips._

"_Oh good you're done! And my are you a mess!", the girl exclaimed in a high, clear voice. I stared shocked. This was the voice I had heard on the phone, only now in person her voice seemed to be even more elegant. Nothing compared to Ros...well you know who. The girl misread my surprised stare._

"_Yes, yes I do dress a bit wacky, but hey! What'cha going to do!", she said happily laughing. I smiled, and shook my head._

"_Yes you do dress a bit strange for my taste, but that's not what I was staring at. You're voice is so...so...bright?", I said searching for the right word. The boy laughed in amusement, slapping his knee. The girl folded her arms at him._

"_Shut up Sonny! Go watch TV or something", the girl commanded. Sonny continued laughing, exiting the room. The girl rolled her eyes, and then turned back to be with a smile._

"_Brothers! What are you gonna' do?", she asked with a giggle. "Thanks for the compliment though! I use to sing when I was human. My mom said I would be a great singer someday. I bet you were expecting some french blond, with fair white skin, and a black mole near my nose. Maybe twinkling eyes, and strumming a harp?" I laughed, my voice ringing our like small bells._

"_Maybe not quite all that. Why didn't you continue to sing? I'm sure with your looks and voice you could be great!", I said, encouraging. The girl beamed._

"_Thanks, but I can't. Adam says that it's to much of a risk. You know with the press and the paparazzi", she said rolling her eyes with a smile. "But I don't mind anymore! Now I make music! I have a whole studio! I mainly like mixing music, you know, taking a melody and turning into cool, funky, dance music. That's my favorite!", she exclaimed. I nodded, smiling. She clapped her hands together, making a ringing noise that I am sure no one, but vampires could hear._

"_Alright let's get you all cleaned up! Than we can get to know each other more. I am pining to know more about how Adam found you. The boy you met over there is Sonny, my twin brother. If he annoys you, just unplug his TV. My name is Camellia, but please call me Cammie", she said with a bright smile, sticking out her hand. I shook it smiling back._

"_Pleasure to meet you! My name is -", but I suddenly stopped. What was my name? An I, I knew it stared with an I. But what? I then realized I didn't remember much at all. Nothing about my early childhood, or about my friends, if I had any. I could only remember Forks, and Edward, and my parents, and Victoria and Jake! There was something about Jake I was trying to remember. Something about him that was really big, and had made me very surprised. But I couldn't remember. Maybe it was for the best. Even though Edward no longer loved me, I still loved him. Would it cause him pain to know what Victoria did to me? Would it cause him pain to know I was alive and a vampire? I remember him once saying, when I was human and asked him to turn me into a vampire to be with him, that he didn't want me to be damned. He didn't want me to live without a soul. Maybe he had loved me, but like a sister or a best friend. Or maybe he didn't turn me because he didn't want to spend the rest of forever with me. I didn't know what to do, but before I could say anything Cammie led me to a large bathroom, with a marble bath/hot tub with giant mirrors, and red oak cabinets. The bathroom was bigger than my living room in Forks. She patted me on the back._

"_You don't have to tell me now if you can't remember. Take a hot bath, and just chill. That always works for me, and trust me the hot water feels great on our cold skin! I have everything in those cabinets(she said pointing to the large red oak cabinets) if you need anything. And trust me I have everything! I'll bring you a change of clothes when you're done", she said with a wink. She was about to close the door when she stopped suddenly._

"_Hey you know you're really good at this", she said with a smile, and a look of envy. I was confused._

"_What do you mean?", I asked my bell like voice. It was going to hard to get use to that. Cammie grinned._

"_Being a vampire! You are taking it so well! It's like after all that has happened you're still as calm as the morning air! I'm still waiting for you to go into shock", she said truthfully. She meant well, and I was sure she was complimenting me. But her words reminded me of what Edward had once said. About me taking everything too well. She closed the door and left. I sighed, changed, and soaked in bubbles and water. _

I remember that day well. Too well. Something seemed to attract me to vampires, and here I was. With my vampire family. My new family.


	2. My New Family

I remember that day well. Too well. Something seemed to attract me to vampires, and here I was. With my vampire family. My new family. And so it was that the first day as a vampire I forgot all about the Cullens. I forgot about my life in Forks. All I remembered was Jake, my mom, Charlie, Phil, Victoria, and a cliff. And a tune. A melody. My lullaby, though I never remembered the history behind it.

"Iz! Iz I know you're in there! I can hear you listening to your ipod!", Siria called in her high childlike voice, knocking on my door, though it sounded as though she was banging with all her force. I knew better. Today was exactly seventy years since I became a vampire and joined the Daniels coven. They were great, the lot of them.

Adam Daniels was the dark skinned vampire who had saved me. He was the leader of the coven. He was like a teacher to me. He trained us, and taught us about the world, and how to us our powers. See I had gotten a gift, along with becoming a vampire. I could create a shield that stopped all mental attacks from other vampires. It was pretty cool. Anyway Adam had taught me to extend my shield outside my mind and around others. Adam was a good teacher, and I was one of his favorites. He never hesitated to show it, and often said that he felt like I was his daughter, because he was always proud of me.

Adam was an undercover vampire for a group of vampires called the Volturi. They are sort of like royalty, Adam tells me. They try to keep the peace, and keep vampires existence a secret. Adam said that the Volturi was big for finding gifted vampires to add to their coven. That was what Adam was for. See Adam's gift seemed to be luck. On 'accident' he would find a human dying, turn them, and then bang! Gifted vampires. Adam's job was to train, teach us, and then bring us to the Volturi as their new, and powerful members, to their already powerful clan. I was actually excited. Adam told us it was a great honor to be chosen, and that we would be helping the vampire race stay under control and secret. He wasted no time in telling Taylor and I were would be favorites of Aro, one of the leaders. Aro apparently had no shame in finding and choosing favorites, like Adam. I saw where he got it from.

Oh and Taylor. The fit, blond I had met on my first night was him. He was very sorry for his rude behavior, and after that we became best friends. Like brother and sister. We trusted each other, and usually were always by each other's side. Taylor's gift was to turn himself invisible, though it went way beyond that. He could make himself site-less, scentless, transparent, and soundless. Adam said that Taylor would be an excellent addition to the Volturi. For some reason Taylor didn't really seem to thrilled about being a part of them. It seemed to make him uncomfortable, and he frowned whenever it was mentioned. I didn't bring it up though. I respected his privacy.

We were currently living in Colorado, Denver. We had a large house with plenty of rooms, and what not. Today was our day off a.k.a Reward day. Reward day was what Adam often gave us once a month. If we did well in our training, and stuck to our diet (animal blood, eck! It was disgusting. Adam says that he needs to teach us how to make do if we ever have to live somewhere for the Volturi for a long amount of time) we got to have a day to do whatever we wanted, and we were aloud to attack one human for their blood. We all did our best to get Reward day. When you all you get to drink is stinking deer blood, humans get so desirable. Anyway I had already had my lunch, and right now I was reading a book, called Sunny Valley, and was listening to my ipod. Tennessee, by Hans Zimmer. I looked to the door where Siria was knocking. The door was made of marble with three sketches on it. One was a sketch of my sun. Jacob Black, smiling at me with his gleaming teeth. The second was of my mother, Renee, and the third of my father, Charlie. I kept them on my door, so everyday I could see their bright faces smiling at me. It had taken me two decades, but Cammie had managed to teach me how to draw life like sketches. I gracefully stride-d over to the door, my feet so soft and white against the brown floor. I unlocked my door, making a soft click, and opened it.

A small girl stood before my door. Her appearance was delicate, and her head stood four feet off the ground. Well 4 point six feet to be exact. She stood there with such grace it was amazing she could be so beautiful. For a fourteen year old girl her beauty and her height were unnatural. Her eyes were a dark topaz, which shined brightly against her pale white skin. Her lashes were long, and her eyebrows thin. She had red lips that would put any rose or ruby to shame. She was thin for her age, like an anorexic teenager, though she wasn't really able to eat now. Her hair reached past her torso, and not a strand was straight. Her curly hair was a gleaming bronze color, a brown orange. A beanie hate was on top of her head, covering the very top of her head, black earrings hanging out from underneath the hat. A locket hung from her neck with the Daniels crest on it. She was wearing a jean jacket over a white shirt, and skinny jeans with grass stains. One of her converse shoes laid on the wooden floor, the other on a lime green skate board. I chuckled to myself.

"Why do you still have that? You know they have the new motor scooters. They go way faster", I said to her grinning. Siria smiled at me, the dimple by the left side of her mouth showing.

I had changed Siria. Usually Adam does the changing, but when I found Siria let's just say she didn't deserve to die. I found Siria at a modeling pageant. Usually we don't attend events like those, but Cammie was sponsoring some music for the pageant so we went to support her. During the middle of the show the smell poison filled my lungs. I quickly ran backstage(getting past the guard was easy) and found Siria on the floor, barley breathing. One of the other girls had poisoned her. So I took her out of the studio before anyone could see, and changed her. It was against the rules for one of us to change a person without Adam's permission, but since Adam loved me he didn't mind. Two days later Siria awoke, even more beautiful than she already was. She remembered a few things from her human life. She knew she must have been forced into modeling because she loved to skateboard, climb trees, and play soccer, but she also loved shopping. She knew her name was Anna Marie, but quickly changed it to Siria, not wanting anything to do with her old life. After that Siria has always looked up to me as a big sister.

"It's like you with music. I like old classic things. Speed doesn't matter to me", Siria said with a smile. Her child voice ringing high. I rolled my eyes.

"You're the only vampire I know who doesn't like speed. How can you stand to go so slow?", I asked her incredulously. She titled her head smiling. Vampires weren't aware of speed like humans were. Two hundred miles a hour to one of us was like thirty to a human. I drove a black Mercedes, which could go up to three hundred and fifty miles! Though I had to be careful about my driving when I was around humans.

"Well excuse me for loving my skateboard! I see you've already been to eat! Castor and I were just leaving. Anyways Cammie wants you to help her with her mixes. You always come up with the best melody's!", Siria said, her foot moving back and forth with the skateboard.

I rolled my eyes. Of course Cammie need me. Cammie never made a mix without me. I mean after all I was the only one here to still listened to classical music, the perfect melody's Cammie used to mix with. She had won several awards and sold many albums with my help. I tossed my ipod to my couch, and nodded to Siria.

"Right tell her I'll be out in a second. Good luck on your hunt", I told her with a smile. She jumped onto to her skateboard.

"Thanks!", she called rolling down the stairs faster than it should have been possible. I shook my head, chuckling to myself. Siria and Castor did everything together. Castor basically worshiped the ground Siria walked on. Castor was Siria's mate. It use to creep me out, you know she was 'fourteen' and he was 'eighteen', but then I realized she was three decades older than him. Technically speaking. Castor was Siria's protector basically. He felt the need to protect her from everything, even though she was probably one of the most well protected of us all. See Siria's gift was she could suspend another vampire's power for a period of time, you know depending on the strength of their power. I was the only one she couldn't affect because of my shield. Castor didn't have a power, but his strength was amazing! He was the only one of us that didn't have some special power, but it's not like he needed it. With his fighting skills and unbelievable strength he was practically unbeatable!

I stuck my head out my door, and watched as Castor caught her as she jumped off her skateboard into his arms, and he swung her around. She laughed, her high voice ringing through the house. I smiled. Siria was like a little sister to me, and like an angel to Castor. Siria was the only one who could calm down Castor when he got into a rage. Castor looked up when he saw me watching. He nodded frowning.

"Iz", he said curtly, nodding his head. I nodded back smiling.

"Hey Castor! Ready for the hunt?", I asked. Castor, though eighteen, was only couple decades old as a vampire. The diet of animal blood was hard for him, and he looked forward to this day every month. I also wasn't his favorite person in the world seeing as I had mastered control faster than he had. For him he had to be the strongest person or else he felt he had failed. I was also the one who had changed him. You'd think he would thank me for saving his life and putting him with the one he loved. But no, he hates me. Like a lot.

See Castor's story is a sad one. Castor lived in L.A. When we found him. It was actually Siria who found him, though I turned him. Castor was eighteen, and had been dumped by his girlfriend and abandoned by his family because two weeks prier to then he had been tested with lung cancer. He was tested to die in three weeks from then. So after everyone he had loved and trusted left him he went out into the city, looking for people to help, in his rage. He came across a blind man who had asked another man for change. When the man had turned him down, Castor dragged him to a dark alley and beat every bone in his body. The same happened when a man refused an old lady for help. Castor thought he was doing the world a kindness, but he was torn in his rage. Torn by people who thought that just because some people seem weak and helpless does not mean they are useless. Then late one night, when he only had five days left to live, he saw a young girl being held against her will in a dark alleyway. What he didn't know was that she was a vampire, and was just about to take down this guy before Castor ran over, and punched the guy square in the face. Siria says he just kept doing that until she stopped him. Castor wanted to kill the guy, but Siria stopped him, saying he wasn't worth it.

After that Castor insist that he take her home. When they stepped back into the light Castor was entranced my this young girls beauty. They talked, walking back to the apartment we had been staying at. Siria was shocked when she found out about Castor's lung cancer and him being all alone. Siria was already very taken with Castor, and since he was going to die anyways she decided to call me, asking me to change Castor, afraid of messing up. She wanted me to do it, knowing Adam never would get mad at me if I did it. So she brought him to our apartment, saying that she wanted to introduce him to her parents to thank him for saving her, except for instead of meeting her parents, he met my fist. I had to hit him on the head to knock him out. Then I dragged him to my room, and bit him. I have to say Adam was really mad at Siria for bringing him without his permission, but when Castor started to show signs of stronger strength than the rest of us, Adam decided to keep him on, and train him. So Castor got to stay with Siria, and never died from lung cancer.

I closed my door with a soft thud, and walked over to my mirror. I looked into the refection. A beautiful girl was staring back at me with bright red eyes. She looked to beautiful to be real, as her face was so smooth and white that it put my marble door to shame. You could tell she was graceful just by looking at her. Her nose was straight, but pointed up a bit in a cute sort of way. Her lips were thin, but it didn't matter. They drawled you in. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown, and was straightened but curled at the bottom. That girl was me. I put in two black hooped earrings that Cammie had bought me. After applying eyeliner, mascara, and bright red lipstick like Cammies, I sat back to look at myself. I missed the old me. The human me. The red in my eyes scared me.

I was wearing a dark denim jean skirt with long black leggings, and quickly slipped on some black heels. My shirt was black cotton, with fringe around the neckline and short puffy sleeves. I wore black fish-net armings, and a black choker with the Daniels crest on it. I then threw on a bunch of giant beaded necklaces, thick bracelets, and huge dark colored rings. I seemed to have a thing for black and big jewelry. I clipped my long hair back, with a black rose barrette, and headed down the hall towards Cammie's studio.

I opened the door to find Cammie crouched over a huge keyboard, yellow earphones covered her ears. She was bobing her head, which was covered with her long black hair. She had strands of green and blue in her hair, and a newsie hat on with a huge peacock feather coming out of it. She was wearing gray skinny jeans, and a short top that stopped short of showing her chest. She was wearing a long topaz cloak over her that look like something from a Sherlock Homes movie. Her earrings reached her shoulders, and her bangles clinged together. Except for her diamond bracelet with the Daniels crest on it.

I cleared my throat and she turned her head, her eyes red from her earlier hunt with Taylor, beamed as they saw me. She jumped up and ran over to me, her flat shoes making no noise against the carpet floor. She through her arms around me, and hugged me as though I had been gone for days.

"Iz! Thank God you're here! I need your help!", she declared, stepping back so that she could get a good look at me. She was wearing really dark red lipstick, and dark green eye shadow. Cammie had a strange style about her. She rolled her eyes.

"And apparently you need mine! Must you wear so much black?", she asked gesturing to my outfit. I let out a small laugh. Cammie had no room to talk. Her style had always been different than the regular person. It was the creativity in her.

Cammie and Taylor were a 'thing'. Mates I guess. At first I thought it was a weird pairing up. Taylor was always so distant, so quiet yet strict and stern. He hid his past from everyone, but me. He wasn't very open with anyone, but me. He says he thinks it's because I'm so much like a sister to him, and he feels like we are family. Then Cammie is so peppy, so cheerful, but judgmental. She loves daring things, and isn't afraid of being blunt. At all. But I soon realized that it was their opposites that attracted to them so much. Cammie loved his mysterious, dark side. She thought it was cute when he tried to act all in charge and stuff. She liked how he never got offended whenever she spoke her mind. She really, truly loved him. He admired her view on life, how she can go about so care free, and happy. He thinks her style is cute, and loves how she isn't afraid of what people think of her though she herself is very judging. He loves how she is so into her music, and he loves her. Really, truly.

Even though Cammie is judgmental, she is never jealous or suspicious. I remember when she caught me comforting Taylor once, after he found out that the person who killed his mother (long story) had never been sent to prison. She found him holding onto me, and me smoothing his hair. She was surprised firstly because Taylor was never the sort to sob(we couldn't actually cry) Afterward I thought she was going to be so mad, but she laughed and said it was fine. She told me she was glad that Taylor and I were such good friends. He needed a sister to open up to, since he couldn't with Cammie. She said she understood it all, even though she wished he would open up to her.

"Me? You are the one wearing a cloak with a tube top, and skinny jeans!", I said. Cammie laughed, and then scowled.

"Cut it out Sonny it's not funny!", she called downstairs. I heard Sonny laugh from somewhere downstairs. Cammie and Sonny were twins. Their gift was that they could telegraphically speak to each other no matter how far apart they were, or where they were. I'll tell you it get's really weird at times. Cammie shakes her head.

"He agrees with you, and says I should join the circus showing me an image of me in a clown suit", Cammie said rolling her eyes grabbing my hand and leading me over to her keyboard. She tapped a few keys and a remix version of Enya's Only Time started playing. I listened for a second, before applauding her.

"It sounds good! You did an excellent job! Why do you need my help?", I asked her. She already had a melody, so what was the point of me being here? She smiled, her teeth sparking.

"I want to try to mix two songs together, and then remix it! But I been through all of the old classical songs you gave me, but none of them fit in!", Cammie exclaimed throwing her head into her palm. I thought for a moment before it came to me.

"How about my song? It's slow, yet has a good tone to it. The notes aren't to high, and it seems to fit in with anything", I suggested to her. My song was a piano song I seemed to remember from my human life. I couldn't remember what it was called or who had composed it. I searched the internet looking for it, but it never came up. Taylor reckons it was a lullaby that had been sung to me, an original piece. Since I couldn't remember my childhood I assumed that's where I got it from.

Cammie's frown widened into a smile.

"That's a fantastic idea! Why didn't I think of that? Your song has always worked!", she said quickly getting my song downloaded to her keyboard. I watched as she clicked here, and there making the two melodies work together to create harmony. Then a beat, a drum, a bass, a guitar and suddenly Enya and my song had become a remix. Cammie sprang from her seat to jump up and down hugging me as she did so.

"It's great! Perfect! No I am not a dork!", Cammie roared, and another laugh from Sonny echoed through the house. I giggled, and Cammie turned to me.

"You think it's funny, but imagine having your annoying brother inside your head everyday! As if I don't hear enough coming out of his open mouth", she said fuming with anger. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Cammie, you know he's doing this on purpose to push your buttons", I told her. She rolled her eyes, before laughing out loud. I heard Sonny growl. I turned to her, scowling.

"What did you say?", I asked her strictly. She just laughed, and tossed her arm around my shoulder.

"Nothing you need to worry about, baby sister", she sad, a evil smile coming across her face. I knew that smile.

"Cammie...", I said in a warning tone. Just then the door opened, and Taylor walked in, his hair wet like he had just come out of a shower, and his eyes a bright red. He smiled when he caught site of us.

"Hey you two! How are my favorite girls?", he asked us smiling at Cammie and I. Cammie bounced over to him, and kissed him full in the face. It went on like this for awhile before finally they heard me clear my throat for the seventh time.

"We're fine, except for Cammie. She's plotting something. She had the look", I told him with a nod. He turned Cammie in his arms to look at her.

"Are you plotting something dangerous?", he asked her sternly, his face completely serious. Cammie smiled.

"Well maybe not as much dangerous as it is fun?", she said like a question. Taylor didn't seem to buy it.

"Cammie...", he growled in a warning tone. Taylor was the only one who could make Cammie crack. She huffed.

"Fine! I just figured we could well maybe spend the day as a family down by the beach", Cammie said biting her lip. Taylor shook his head.

"Cam Cam(yes he seriously calls her that. And Cammy Bear, and Snuckems.) I don't think that's such a good idea. You know we can't be seen in the sun, besides it's November. How would we look running around in the water during winter?", he asked her. She twirled out of his arms, and came over to stand by me.

"Exactly my point! It'll be cold, no one will be there, and besides the sun won't be out. The weather man said so!", Cammie said making a 'told you so' face. Taylor rolled his eyes, and rubbed his neck.

"Cam darling(he also calls her that) that's because it's suppose to snow today. I really don't think today is the best day to go to the beach", she said walking over to her, and holding her once more in his arms. I stared at them truly happy for them. That was until Cammie suddenly smiled.

"Sonny says that Adam wants to see all of us in the Billiard Room, Asap!", Cammie said. I was surprised. Usually Adam didn't ever talk to us during Reward Day. Cammie pulled out her cell to call Siria, but I stopped her.

"I'll do it, you two head downstairs", I told her whipping out my own phone, and hitting speed dial. Cammie gave me the thumbs up before she glided of arm in arm with Taylor. The phone rang a few times before I heard Siria's high voice.

"Hey Iz what's up?", she asked knowing it had to be something since we tried not to call each other during a hunt. I twirled my fingers through my hair.

"Adam wants us all back here to talk to us about something, are you finished?", I asked her. I heard Siria say something, and heard a low moan, before Siria started speaking again.

"I am, but Castor might have killed three humans", Siria said quickly and quietly. I stood there, mouth open.

"How did he lose that much control?", I asked her. Siria's voice got suddenly very defensive.

"It's not his fault! We were finishing up when a scent caught the air, and let me tell you it was good! I guess it must have smelt better from him than for me because before I knew it he had a pair of twin pimps in his mouth. He's done, but he's upset at himself for losing control. You know how hard he is on himself", Siria said. I could hear the pity in her voice. I nodded, though it was pointless since Siria couldn't see me.

"Alright don't worry I won't tell Adam. Just make sure Castor doesn't look guilty when he get

here. You know Adam has an eye for those sort of things", I told her. She said something to Castor before answering back.

"Okay, we'll be there in five minutes", she said, before the phone beeped, and I snapped it shut. I ran downstairs, stopping just in time. I opened the Billiard Room's door. Inside was the a huge pool table. Adam, and Sonny were playing pool together, both trying hard not to break anything. Taylor was reading by the fire, which was in the middle of the huge room. I walked over to Cammie who was texting. This confused me.

"Who are you texting?", I asked her, knowing she couldn't have any outside friends. She looked up at me, her red eyes locked with mine.

"Just a couple of humans I met at the ski-resort yesterday", Cammie said. I quickly grabbed her phone, and snapped it in two.

"Hey!", she cried, "That was my favorite phone!" I rolled my eyes and handed her back the pieces.

"Cammie you know we aren't allowed to make direct with humans!", I told her strictly. She pouted. I laughed. She was just like a kid Cammie was. Just then the door opened and in came Castor carrying Siria in his arms. We all laughed at them, while Siria did a back flip out of Castor's arms. Taylor shook his head.

"Show off", Sonny muttered chuckling. We all smiled. Time to start the show.


End file.
